Maeltir Galaxy
This article was created by Gemini92 © The Maeltir Galaxy is a Barred spiral Type SA galaxy. The Maeltir Galaxy is the setting for the various events and territories of various inter-stellar governments. Premise Maeltir is a Barred-spiral galaxy (Also alluded to be the Milky Way in the far future) where thousands of different sentient life-forms (both spacefaring and non-spacefaring) are said to inhabit. The Galaxy has been the location for various historical events of several planets as well as the galaxy's space-faring civillization itself. The major political stability of the galaxy has been shakey at best with several wars being recorded and plenty of past and present government bodies. Currently, the galaxy is home to different independent governments all ruled over by a united organisation known as 'the Maeltir Union' (see below). Maeltir is a mix of fantasy and sci-fi as a universe, where space-travel is achieved through scientific technological breakthroughs while also being abundant in 'paranormal' attributes such as ghosts and witch-doctors of various 'physical' species as well as those infected with werewolf and/or vampire-like diseases. The term 'ghost' differs from 'energy being' in that ghosts are the souls of once-living people whereas energy beings are living species that reproduce like living creatures. As well as, every living creature gives off a life signature which can be detected by many living organisms. Many sentient species (or certain individuals of various alien species) have learned to use their energy for various means such as telekinesis, telepathy or even using it as a force of destruction. The Galaxy is watched over and guarded by mystical metal beings called Wazpz (Which is the plural, Singular is Wazp) who have natural control of their 'Soul' energy. The Wazpz were the first species introduced to Maeltir and were created by a race of almighty god-like beings called Harlequins, the creators of the universe. The technology level of the Maeltir society (as opposed to lesser species whom have not left their homeworlds yet) is a type 3 civillization where the harvesting of stars is common practice. The galaxy is littered with a mineral known as Redonium (see below) which is often mined and used to power the common spacecraft engines which many species use. With over 25,000 species found in the galaxy (many as of yet unnamed), social issues are very commonplace particularly in the sparsley populated sectors of space such as the Outer-colonies and the Dead Zone. Major Historical Events Arrival of the Wazpz The Maeltir Galaxy is over 13 Billion years old. When it was first formed, the Wazpz appeared on Lladnek. They were given the duty by the Harlequins to defend the Galaxy from any threats it may have in the future when life begins to develop. However, 10 thousand years after first appearing, many Wazpz broke into factions and became physically different. Their Wazpidium metal bodies changed to a Black cytoplasm-like substance and their beliefs changed. They wanted the Galaxy for themselves, and became known as the Anti-wazpz. A war broke out at the centre which ended when the Wazpz sealed the Anti-wazpz in a great barrier at the core. In case of an escape, the Wazpz created the Mental race which would be responsible with the cleansing of any Anti-wazp inhabited planets. After the repercussions of the war, the Wazpz began terraforming various planets to T-class with Oxygen/Nitrogen atmospheres and soon life began to develop. The Wazpz then set themselves rules and regulations for Galactic society. The number 1 rule being to not interfere with undeveloped species nor intefere in foreign affairs among galactic powers. After Billions of years, the first sentient species began to emerge and develop space-travel. Rise of the Kroyon Empire The first species to develop space-travel were the Xenophobic and Arrogant Kroyons. Wazp law states that any species that develops space-travel technology must be greeted by an individual of the Wazp kingdom. After the Kroyons were greeted, they and the Wazpz lived in harmony. However, after a Kroyon revolution happened in Kroyon space, the newly developed Empire started expanding at an enormous rate and defected the Wazp kingdom. 7 Wazp terrorists attempted to assasinate the Kroyon Emperor but were caught in the act. After an easy escape, they went into hiding for breaking the non-interference rule. They hid on a T-class planet known as Beause (Or Earth) by disguising their physical bodies into native creatures. To survive the host bodies, the Wazpz transferred a W-gene onto the creature's descendents all the way through to modern day humanity. Establishing the Maeltir Empire While the Wazp terrorist group hid on Earth, the Reptoids evolved alongside them, developed space-travel and fled their homeworld to avoid a meteorite collision. They then conquered many other alien species and established the Maeltir Empire as to avoid Kroyon invasion. However, the Empire was viscious and brutal and believed in Reptoid supremacy. Slaves were kidnapped from Ovsor and sold across the Galaxy. The Wazpz could not interfere in affairs so the Empire continued it's brutality for the next 60 Million years, until the Maeltir Underground was established and eventually the Maeltir rebellion resulting in civil war. The Empire officially crumbled when Emperor Wirevine and all his heirs were assassinated. This began a phase of solitary alignment between many planets. The Federation era After 1 million years of seperate nations in the Galaxy, the 1st Pavlan Empire believed being united would benefit the galaxy's well-being. Along with the Kronoc Coalition and the Reptoids, the Empire signed an act of union. Eventually, over 55 other nations signed the union and established the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. the Federation's territory was split into 7 provinces. Overtime, the Federation and the Kroyon Empire began to become more rivalled and went through a period of cold war. the Maeltir Space Navy was then introduced for self-defence whilst also used to explore new regions of space. Skwobb Clone wars For an experiment in the event of a war, Skwobb scientists started develop robotic clones of their own species. However, the clones overpowered many Maeltir guards and ran rampant on many Federation colonies. Eventually, the clones made their way to Earth and allied with a local mad scientist. But they were stopped by the Wazp terrorists (now disguised as humans). Kroyon Invasion In the Earth year 2008, the Kroyon Empire invaded the Yalske Zone by sending space-faring drones over the neutral zone and destroyed a Federation space vessel. The eventual events that were to follow, a war was declared. However, all was not lost. the 7 Wazp terrorists (or 6, as one of them succumb to 'Vanishing Wazp Syndrome') re-found their powers and managed to stop the Kroyon advancement, thus ending the war. As for the 6 Wazpz themselves, Their crimes were forgotten after they took on new aliases. After which, they became well-known Wazpz all across the Galaxy. The First Separatist war Although the Kroyon Invasion of the Federation was considered a major victory, many Federation members began to doubt the council's stability as a government. As a result many systems seceded and set up independently, most notable in the Yalske Zone. At the time, the Federation couldn't afford to lose stellar territory and dispatched a massive army to deal with separatist threats. This resulted in the independent systems to band together in order to make a stand to the apparent "tyranny" of the Galactic Federation. This war ended with the separatists gaining independence under the Yalske Alliance. The Yalske Event Upon the Yalske zone gaining independence from the federation, it lacked the means to sustain itself economically and broke out into an all-out political conflict that resulted in riots across planets, space piracy going on the rise and eventually the complete collapse of it's government on Sarentaxen. After the central ruling body was overthrown, anarchy broke out across the region of space and multiple factions developed across the Yalske Zone. With no government to rule, the Federation once again annexed the region and labelled it a lawless territory due to severe danger it poses to galactic citizens. Wazp/Anti-wazp war Years before they even developed space-travel, the Kroyons ancient prophecies foresaw the forecoming of paradise. This prophecy was actually the time the Anti-wazp barrier was to grow weaker and they were to escape to wreak destruction onto the Galaxy. A few Anti-wazpz did break through, but many were destroyed by the barrier's energy walls. While the many galactic powers fought off the Ring of Blood cult, the Wazpz sent out legions to slow down the escaping Anti-wazpz. After years of battling, the traitor Alex had long regretted his actions, headed to the Galactic core and sacrificed his Wazpz energy minutes before the great barrier was destroyed entirely. Although it killed the Wazp, the barrier was now stronger than ever and the Anti-wazpz that escaped were all destroyed by the barrier energy that spread across the Galaxy. Alex was then dubbed one of the greatest heroes in Wazp history. Hydra-arachnid invasion After both the Anti-wazp wars and the Federation independence war, the galaxy was crippled both economically and morally. The majority of resources used to build the spacecraft were at an all time low and the collateral damage caused by the Ring of Blood was exponentially high. This gave an opportunity of the extra-galactic species known as the Hydra-arachnids to invade (see list of Maeltir Races). After over an Earth decade at war, the Hydra-arachnids fled defeated when a vaccine was invented for their mind-control virus. Although they were defeated, the war proved they were not a cowardly species and thus they could return in the future. The Inconditus Threat 3 years after the Yalske Event, reports begin to come in of outer-colony worlds being attacked by what reports suggest a Wazp or Anti-Wazp. As events such as this is often an internal matter, Emperor Sean himself dispatches 2 Wazpz to investigate, Solis and Lunam (Twin Wazpz mentally bined and bred for special ops missions during times of war). Upon arriving on the farming world of Thetus XIII in the Outer-colony zones, A strange Naglend Wazp arrives who appears to emanate a black haze like an Anti-wazp. He then vanishes using a Naglend Teleportation ability. Solis and Lunam report back to the Emperor who then reveals the Wazp is called Inconditus, a once-heir to the Wazp Throne. In the past, Inconditus attempted to harness Anti-Wazp energy to become the most powerful ruler in galactic history. As a result, he became more insane for power like an Anti-Wazp. Although thought to have been sealed away in the galactic core, he escaped capture during the Anti-Wazp wars and managed to avoid being detected until his energy replenished. Soon, a huge search party is spread across the galaxy to find Inconditus but he is not found for over a year. The Battle of the 2 Mooned Planet Inconditus is found on an uninhabited planet with 2 moons within the Wazpz Stellar Kingdom. Again, he attempts to harness the energy of the galactic core but, this time, to create a wormhole for him to travel through to change history. Solis and Lunam duel the megalomaniac which results in Lunam being mortally wounded. Solis is badly injured during the fight and all is lost until Emperor Sean arrives, who overpowers Inconditus by paralysing him and allowing the galactic core's energy to be drained into his body, which then vaporises and creates a huge supernova. As all Wazpz celebrate, Lunam's body is given a heroes burial on Lladnek. Satellite Galaxies Maeltir has 2 known close satellite galaxies orbiting it. Sentient Galaxy An alien galaxy that has nestled itself close to Maeltir. Society Maeltir, as a whole, is one large galactic society of many different space-faring species. Travel between different zones is capable using spacecraft which can be either publically or privatley owned. Depending on which zone of the galaxy is in question, most industries range from manual labour to higher-standing authorities. However, many Empires, such as the Kroyon and Bwokian clone Empires, have heavily isolationist jurisdictions over their domains and will force outsiders away from their territories by lethal means if needed. Under-Developed species Many Planets in the galaxy are still confined to their homeplanet as their technology level does not allow them to travel among the stars as of yet. Under-Developed planets within the galaxy include Ubimos, Turtlia, The Mattiverse, Bolania, Fungonia, Beause and Hexhonia I. Technology The Maeltir Galaxy mostly has Type III civillisations where energy sources come from various stars. Vessels vary from anti-matter reactors to slip-stream warp drive engines. The most popular source of fuel, however, is the radioactive mineral, Redonium (see below). Public transport consists of shuttle buses to different planets and space stations and also available is a galaxy-wise tube system that transports vehicles inside similar to Earth-trains as fast as any spacecraft. However, due to resource constraints, this type of transport is only seen in Terran Space, Pavlan Space, the Dead Zone and the Galactic Capital. Redonium Redonium is a scarlet, crystalline mineral found on most terrestrial bodies. It is highly unstable and incredibly radioactive to most, if not all, galactic species regardless of physiology. Although dangerous, many species can survive a certain amount of time holding it without a specialised suit. When exposed to the mineral, the veins of the subject begin to glow red and a static feeling goes through the nervous system causing paralysis and seizures. There is no cure for Redonium poisoning but the immune systems can eventually wear off the symptoms even after a prolonged period of exposure. It is this instability and danger as well as abundance of Redonium that makes it an ideal source of fuel for space-craft and an asset to society. Discovery of a Redonium mine is normally worth a fortune in Maeltir credits. Currency Maeltir citizens use a credit system as physicaly currency is now considered fully obsoloete. 'Maeltir Credit' is the only galactic currency since the unionisation of the galaxy. However, some parts of the galaxy dont use currency such as the deeper parts of the Kroyon hives where there is little to no civillization. Classifications (Unfinished) Species classification According to the drake equation, there are supposedly over 175,000 sentient species in the Maeltir galaxy. Inhabitants of the galaxy can be classified into different categories. Carbon-based lifeforms - The most prominent form of life in the galaxy, sentients who's molecular biology is carbon-based. These lifeforms normally evolved from rivers in their homeworld's primordial stages. Their insides consist of bodily organs to keep them alive, like hearts, stomaches, livers, kidneys etc. Carbons have to eat nutrients for energy such as plants and meat. Silicon-based lifeforms - Silicon-based lifeforms are often crystaline or rocky in appearance. Although sparse, there have been a few sentient species in the galaxy that are silicon-based. They, like the carbon-based creatures, have specialised organs inside their bodies but they are also crystalline-like. Their stomachs are not adapted to Carbon-based foods and so can only eat rocks and other minerals. However not all rock-based species are classified as silicon lifeforms as some can still be carbon-based, such as the Combustionites. Plant lifeforms - Alien races who have evolved from their homeworld's plantlife. Unlike the carbon-based lifeforms, plants do not eat for energy. They photosynthesise instead, gaining energy by taking in light. Liquid creatures - A lifeform which has taken on a liquid chemistry. Liquid creatures are one of the more rarer type of lifeform. The term liquid classifies any species that can mould it's shape, so a creature with a jelly-like texture would be classified under this. Their source of energy is unknown. Creatures of this status often evolve when a T-class planet has dried up due to climate change, and the remaining batch of water is absorbed into native amoebae and algae and take on a new form and intelligence. Energy beings - Beings made from pure energy. Origins normally come from one of the various other categories, and they have evolved to a level of intelligence their physical bodies were no longer needed. It is often considered an alternative to going extinct for a species. At this stage of evolution, the race normally abandons their homeworld and ventures into space. Ammonia lifeforms - Lighter-than-air creatures who normally evolve inside a gas giant. Although sentience is a common factor for 'Ammonians' space-travel or indeed technology is quite impossible due to a lack of materials on the homeworld for resources. They feed off particles in their planet's atmosphere. Robotic - Robots, although not exactly a type of species, can often be considered intelligent lifeforms in their own right. For example, the various empires in the galaxy have planets with robotic inhabitants. Energy depends on the robot's mechanics. Some are powered by oil and fuel whereas others are electric and have to be recharged every once in a while. Planetary classifications These classifications qualify for both planets and moons. *O-class - A completely dead planet. It is born without T-class environments and often die without T-class environments. The chemicals it has are deadly to all sorts of life. *P-class - A planet that is large enough to be rounded by it's own gravity but has not cleared it's neighbouring region of planetesimals and is not a sattelite. They have qualities unique to this class. Orbits aren't normally entirely circular, often oval-shaped. Sometimes 2 P-class planets are in binary orbit around each other. They are also commonly known as Dwarf planets. the Sol systems most well-known example of a P-class planet is Pluto. *Q-class - An artificial planet made of metals or other manufactured materials. *R-class - a former T-class planet that has lost both it's water and atmosphere. Examples within the Sol system are Venus and Mars. Regardless of what chemicals have replaced the T-class environment, it goes under the same classification if traces of water vapour is present. *S-class - A T-class planet that has no native life. Reasons for this can vary from ecological disaster to lack of water. Terrain are normally deserts of sand or snow. An example includes the Mental homeworld. *T-class - The most common planet life evolves on. T-class planets often have high levels of Oxygen and Nitrogen and a body of water. Nearly all known species in the galaxy are from these kinds of planets. Terrain and temperature can vary from frozen ice worlds to roasted burnt rocky planets. Examples include Earth, Beause, the Mattiverse, Pavla, Kronus and Ovsor. *U-class - A rare life-bearing planet where the atmosphere consists of the toxic chemical Hydrogen Cyanide. Although plenty of planets have this deadly gas, U-class planets reside in the goldilocks zone and thus are capable of supporting water. Examples include Toxicus and Couporia. At first, this classification counted towards any non-T-class planet that harbours life, but soon became it's own class after it came apparent this and T-class were the only ones capable of harbouring organic life. *V-class - A barren planet that has Hydrogen Cyanide as it's atmospheric chemical. *W-class - A unique planet made specifically for Wazpz. They are entirely made of Wazpidium metal and have no atmospheric chemical. The only planets of this class are within a 500 light year perimeter from the galactic core. *X-class - A small and rocky celestial body with no surface environment. Most moons are of this classification. *Y-class - Gas Giants such as Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus. Zones and Governments Following the unification of the galaxy under the Maeltir Union, the galaxy is now divided into 'zones' rather than territories. Most of these territories are so-named under historical reasoning. Wazp Territories The untouched circled zone of space that has remained colonised by the all-powerful Wazpz since the beginning of galactic history. The colonised Wazp worlds encircle the galactic core where the Anti-Wazpz remain imprisoned. Galactic Federation of Maeltir A federal united government consisting of hundreds of life-bearing planets. The federation was founded after an act of union was established between the 1st Pavlan Empire and the Reptoid Republic. Soon after, the other species would become united and form what the federation has become today. The Yalske Zone underwent a separatist revolution against the Federation and became it's own indepedent state. With the Sarentaxen event destroying it's governing body and sending it's residents into anarchy, the now unruly Yalske Zone falls under Federation control. Expansion Colonies These are Federation colonies that are separated from the main territory of the Federation by the Yalske Zone. Due to the hostile nature of the Yalske Zone, travel between the two regions is very difficult and thus the expansion colonies are considerably self-sufficient, despite the majority of it's residents still being supportive of being a part of the Federation. Hazolian Space A region of space technically under control of the Federation but is controlled by the Hazolian crime syndicate and it's private military. Kroyon Empire Tollanian Empire Bwokian Clone Empire Yalske Zone Galactic Alliance Karbrokian Reich Telocian Empire Casul Empire Third Orakian Empire The largest empire in the galaxy and a strict no fly zone put in place by many governing bodies. The highly xenophobic Orakians are immensely advanced in their technology and are located a considerable distance from the rest of explored space. Their apparent halt on galactic conquest comes from their current conflicts with the nearby Froginator colonies. Froginator colonies Sporadic territories under control of the robotic Froginators, these mechs originate from across the far reaches of the galaxy in the unexplored regions. It is believed they chased down the early ancestors of the Kendasarchus across space and settled on the aforementioned colonies. This has brought them into conflict with the nearby Orakian Empire. Mackong Cult Spectros territory Turtlian Space Cosmic Clock Nohmaax's Domain Neutral Zone Kcajj Triangle The Wazpz The Galaxy of Maeltir is protected over by a powerful Elder race known as 'The Wazpz'. The 'Z' is used when in plural form of the species, with the singular just being 'Wazp'. There are 6 variations of Wazp (See List of Species from the Maeltir Galaxy) with the Naglend Variety being the overlords of the Galaxy's well-being. Native Species Being a light-year spanning galaxy, Maeltir theoretically is home to millions of species. For more info, see List of Maeltir Races. Education Being 100,000 light years across there are thousands of different universities across Maeltir. Maeltir Galactic university University of Kronuss Sarentaxen University Outer-galaxy interaction On occasion, Maeltir has come into contact with outer-galactic species (Alien races that originate from outside of Maeltir). See List of Species from the Maeltir Galaxy. See also *The Maeltir union *Pavlan Empire *Mattiverse *Ubimos *Turtlia *List of Maeltir Races *Timeline of the Maeltir Galaxy Category: Category:Planets Category:Galaxies Category:Maeltir Universe